starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
SW Wiki:Featured article queue/Current
Jaster Mereel (more commonly known as Boba Fett) was a male Human Journeyman Protector and warrior who saw galactic fame as a Bounty hunter. Born on Concord Dawn in 27 BBY, Mereel served as a Journeyman Protector, one of his homeworld's respected lawkeepers, and his martial prowess earned him the respect of his peers. In 2 BBY, Mereel met and fell in love with Sintas Vel, a young Kiffar bounty hunter, and the two soon married. By this point in time, dissension had come to the Mandalore sector in the form of a number of amoral Mandalorians who rallied to a Mandalorian soldier named Tor Vizsla, and therein formed a splinter group known as the Death Watch with Vizsla as their leader, under the pretense of returning the Mandalorians to their ancient roots as conquerors and raiders with the goal of instigating another war of conquest. Much to the chagrin of the New Mandalorian government, civil war soon broke out between the Death Watch and the New Mandalorians. In the year 0 BBY, Mereel returned to his homeworld as the war spilled onto Concord Dawn. Hunted by the Death Watch after a lost firefight, Mereel and his men were forced to rely on the kindness of his friend and fellow Journeyman Protector, Areumet Fett. Unfortunately, the Death Watch captured Fett's young son, Jango, and attempted to use the boy to force the boy's father into revealing the location of Mereel and his officers. Fett would not give in and a chaotic firefight erupted when Fett's wife attempted to save her husband and son. Sadly, both Fett and his wife were killed, although Mereel was able to step in to save young Jango's life. Mereel regrouped his forces in a nearby town and laid in wait until the Death Watch arrived, at which time he sprung an ambush. As the battle came to a close, Mereel decided to take Jango with him back home to his wife as the officers departed Concord Dawn, and he eventually came to consider the boy his son. In 2 ABY, Mereel learned that his wife Sintas was raped by his fellow officer Montross Lenovar, a man whom he had considered a friend. In revenge for his actions, Mereel killed Lenovar, a crime for which he was arrested, imprisoned, and tried. He was subsequently charged with murder, found unrepentantly guilty and exiled from Concord Dawn, severing all contact from his family. Unknown to Mereel at the time was that he and Sintas had conceived a child just prior to his exile, Ailyn Vel, a child that would be born in 3 ABY and later take her father's identity in an effort of hunting him down for "leaving" his family. At some point after this, Mereel would change his identity to that of Boba Fett, and became a bounty hunter. Within a year of his new career, Fett achieved much notoriety and became known as the Galaxy's best bounty hunter, often working for the Empire. He collaborated with Darth Vader on several occasions, and the Dark Lord even developed a grudging respect for him. During this time, Fett made his most notable bounty when he captured Rebel hero Han Solo, and delivered him to Jabba the Hutt. In 4 ABY, during the Battle of the Great Pit of Carkoon, Fett fought against the group of Rebel rescuers. However, he was inadvertently knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Though no one in recorded history had ever escaped from the Sarlacc, Fett was able to escape, though not unscathed. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armor, he was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, and later killed the Sarlacc. (more...) Recently featured: Jard Dooku - ? - ? - more ---- Vote for future featured articles Category:Featured Articles